<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catradora Scenes by ritop95023</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176467">Catradora Scenes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritop95023/pseuds/ritop95023'>ritop95023</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritop95023/pseuds/ritop95023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catradora Sex Scenes, with background and context.<br/>Two chapters of my vision about how Catradora started and continued, and overview of their relationship and personalities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How it started</p>
<p>Indeed they grew up in a military orphanage, but human feelings are natural and innate, no one can stifle them. They surface, lead us, and teach us. <br/>Adora and Catra connected as children, played together, saw refuge in each other, spend all their time together. Catra would run to Adora’s bed when she get frightened in the night, little Adora would lift her cover, lovingly inviting her in. Days passed, kept doing that. Then puberty hit, the two girls started having strange feelings for one another… They started noticing each other in a new way, a way that rises new sensations, a way that freezes you in the middle of what you’re doing, and revs your heart.<br/>One time Catra climbed in bed with Adora, it was thunderstorm outside. Catra buried her head in Adora’s chest as she usually does, Adora embraced her, but this time, Adora noticed a faint tingling in her body, unfamiliar feeling, but she dismissed it at once without further thought. Catra started to fall asleep, turned her back to Adora who was still spooning her, her ass touched Adora’s crutch; here’s that tingling again, accompanied with a racing heart. Adora pulled Catra tighter to her, and stuffed her face in Catra’s hair in what seemed automatic reaction, this time Adora was fully aware of Catra’s body, and found herself thinking hard to avoid touching her breasts. She blushed, and hid her panic with forced stillness. <br/>As Catra grew, she started feeling shyer to go to Adora’s bed. “Strange”, she thought, that never crossed her mind before. But Catra is smart, and more connected to her natural instincts than Adora. </p>
<p>During those obnoxious puberty years, there were sudden strong awareness of each other’s body and features; glances, testing waters, deliberate plans for accidental touches, self discovery, mistakes, ungrounded doubts and fears. And finally acceptance, even if it was without truly understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teenager Catra embraced her attraction to Adora. One stormy night she quietly slipped into Adora’s bunk, knowingly this time; Adora didn’t move. The two women didn’t say a word to each other, but were very aware of every breath, of every subtle move of the other’s body. <br/>Adora was still pushing down her new found feelings, yet open to Catra’s advances. Catra spooned Adora. Adora put her hands on Catra’s; who pressed her mouth on Adora’s shoulder were it meets the neck, Adora reached for Catra’s hip and pulled her closer. Catra then intently, slowly, pushed her leg between Adora’s. Adora trembled for a split second, but enough for Catra to notice, then lifted her leg slightly, inviting Catra to push hers higher. Catra’s heart rushed, and happily obliged. Adora released a soft, unintended moan, and squeezed Catra’s hand for a brief moment. Catra, breathing heavier, pushed her thigh deeper to Adora’s cunt, then ground it slightly. Adora groaned under her heavy breath, and squeezed Catra’s hand. <br/>Catra breathing heavy now, held Adora even tighter, and shoved her face in her neck, she printed a single kiss that intensified with Adora’s soft intermittent groans, as Catra kept on grinding her crutch. Adora moved Catra’s hand to her breast, and squeezed it. Catra let out a soft moan, and moved her other arm under Adora reaching for her cunt, she slipped under Adora’s panties, and pressed her mouth against Adora’s shoulder to muffle her moans as she felt Adora’s soft, hot, soaked wet pussy.<br/>Adora was now highly turned on, she brought Catra’s one hand to her mouth and kissed her strongly, trying as hard as she possibly can to mute her now intense moaning. And clutched to Catra’s other pleasuring hand. <br/>It’s like Catra knew the internals of Adora innately, she was caressing her clit and vulva with an expert’s moves, navigating it like one’s homeland, just the right pressure, just the right motions, just the right speed; and once she felt Adora opening up, she slipped a finger inside her, hearing Adora’s voices of pleasure, she slipped another, and moved down the hand that Adora held to her mouth to continue rubbing her clit. Adora bit her hand to muffle her own sounds, she couldn’t last any longer now, and she clutched the sheets as she shivered in ecstasy. Trembling in waves, she pulled Catra’s hands out, kissing them, and squeezed her thighs together, turned over roughly to face Catra, and hugged her, still breathing heavily and shaking uncontrollably. Catra held her tightly with deep satisfaction and a bit of awe as she waited for her to simmer down. Adora pushed her face to Catra’s neck, releasing her heavy breaths, and kissing her in between. No one can wipe Catra’s smile off her face now. <br/>Adora met Catra’s eyes with sleepy, shy ones, and breathed out a smile, before she looked down again. <br/>They didn’t exchange a word, just stayed like that till they fell asleep. </p>
<p>The next day went by hazily, in a tizzy, trying to avoid much interaction between each other lest their secret be out. They couldn’t wait for the night to fall, where they would curl up together again. <br/>When it was slumber time, Adora looked over to Catra, who was lying on her own bed giving a knowing smile, and pleaded with her eyes for her to come over. Catra complied. <br/>Kissing Adora, she moved down to kiss her breasts, but Adora stopped her, whispering in her ear, “my turn”, as to unleash all her pent-up sexual desire for Catra for years in two words. Catra suddenly blushed, turning from that confident wild woman, to a docile shy girl. Adora moved on top of her, pulled the covers up, smiled at Catra, nibbled her ear, kissed her neck, probably leaving a hickey, smilingly looked at her again as she undid Catra’s shirt, then with the same dominant energy, stuffed her breast in her mouth, playing her nipple with her tongue, rubbing the other between her fingers, ignoring Catra’s soft moans and whispers of Adora’s name; licking, kissing, and biting her way down to her cunt, where she paused teasingly for a while, kissed around it, teasing some more, Catra’s heat intensified, Adora kept teasing, till she heard Catra whispering desperately between moans “Adora please, please!” while she grabbed Adora’s shoulders. Adora smiled, and playfully poked Catra’s clit with the tip of her tongue. Catra released an unintentionally louder groan, then she immediately corrected putting her hand on her mouth. Adora took sympathy for the poor woman, and felt a rush of love and softness for her. She pushed her tongue gently to Catra’s clit, and played her slowly, tenderly, but as she was herself being turned on even more responding to Catra’s body moves of pleasure, she unconsciously intensified her eating, learning Catra’s terrain with her mouth, pushing her tongue inside her some, then her fingers. Adora was enjoying every second of it, which weren’t long, as Catra came fast and hard. Adora was still eating her pussy, when Catra trembled bad, pulled back her head, and raised her up to her.<br/>Either of them couldn’t believe how hot that was. Catra looked at Adora’s dripping chin between her aftershocks, and fell even deeper in love with her, if that was yet possible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just like that they went on, stealing kisses and hookups, no I-love-you’s were exchanged, no talks about a future, no wishes, no hopes, just deep knowing; deep knowing that they are for each other. And many playful foreplay phrases to turn each other on.<br/>They were abused soldiers after all, they were not permitted to want or choose anything at all, they didn’t even know they could. The little big happiness they discovered, was never meant to be, never spoken of, never encouraged; figuring it all out on their own, despite their abhorring upbringing. </p>
<p>All that meant they were to develop their unique ways to deal with suppression and trauma, the absence of love given by their caretaker, the deception, manipulation, using, and abusing them; the pushing, enforcing of winning and being seen as strong. <br/>Adora absorbed the lies, she did believe she was only a piece in a machine, with a purpose and a job; nothing more, not a human with will, wants, or needs. <br/>Catra was to impersonalize the hurt, detach from it, and shrink her entire world to be focused on Adora, and Adora alone. As long as she had her, nothing else mattered, she was safe, lies were bearable, and life was stable. <br/>The two women developed codependency, one who protects and fixes, and one who lives on that, and in return somewhat keeps their individuality, focused on their humanity and persons, giving them a tiny bit of fun and life. <br/>The Horde was cruel. In the Horde, one was never to express weakness or show of emotion. Catra would never admits she depended on Adora, nor that she actually cares deeply about her. <br/>The thought of care or love would never even cross Adora’s mind. That’s why she didn’t fully understand why Catra did all those nice things for her, she could be only having fun. Adora desperately wanted Catra to tell her she liked her, but to no avail; being taken in as orphans, and raised the way they were, they would never convey emotions, as they were considered weakness. They didn’t even have words to describe or communicate what they felt for each other. All this time Adora loved Catra, she didn’t know that Catra loved her back. </p>
<p>It’s a funny thing loving someone, we always seek affirmation from our beloved that he/she loves us too.<br/>Adora was to learn a whole lot when she was to leave the Horde, biggest of all, being how to love, how to be a person. She was to have an identity crisis, the shock of not having a purpose, and the excruciating yearning for your lover who never assured you she loves you.<br/>Catra was to taste the great hurt and despair that come with losing someone you care the most about, and the confusion of dismantling the lies, as you find your true self.<br/>Life trims our branches with fire, it wants nothing more than to pluck the roots of our destructive, deceptive attachments, and false beliefs that we create for ourselves, or someone else planted in us.<br/>Catra was to see from afar how people actually love, and what that means. Both her and Adora had to let go. </p>
<p>Catra went down the route that many of us take, she gave up, she wanted her life to end.<br/>She was lucky though that Glimmer was there to tell Catra’s story in her own words. She too is a friend of Adora, she too was awful to her and hurt her with her actions. But Glimmer was remorseful, not in despair; she wanted to be forgiven and make up for her mistakes, she implicitly believed without a doubt that she can and will mend and restore her friendship with Adora. She was even vulnerable with Catra, and asked her to stay a minute with her for she too was lonely on the alien ship. In being so, she showed Catra another way…  <br/>Catra recalls a memory from childhood, as she understands now that Adora can have other friends and still have room for her, something that never occurred to her before as she was so possessive of Adora, and completely reliant on her. <br/>Out of unmeasurable love, out of guilt and regret, she laid down her life to save Adora’s, putting it under the mercy of a pure evil tyrant. <br/>She didn’t think for one second that Adora can still forgive her the loads of damage and hurt she caused her, and she was shocked when Adora showed up eager to save her as if no harm at all has been done. She was pleasantly surprised when all the loving squad forgave her and welcomed her with open arms. </p>
<p>Adora needed to be explicitly told by Mara that she is worth more than what she can give to other people, that she too deserved love, before she could believe it. She needed Catra to directly ask her what she wanted to start understanding that she has the right to want.<br/>Adora was dying on the inside before the outside. Catra leaving her back in the rebellion camp shattered her in one final blow, she didn’t care about herself after that, she wanted to die. <br/>It quite literally brought her back to life when she heard the long coveted words from her lover, “I love you. I always have”. She almost didn’t believe it. Every time she unites in love with Catra, it gives her unmatched clarity and focus. She finished an undefeated tyrant in a minute after that. <br/>When they embraced after it all, Adora whispers in Catra’s ear “it’s over, he’s really gone”. Then pulls her in tighter, holds the back of her head, and with teary eyes she adds, “and I got you. I finally got you”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was after</p>
<p>Adora has finally found peace and love. In the comfort of that moment on the cliff where it all ended, she looks into Catra’s eyes, and a spark of desire lights in her heart, she leans to kiss her deeply, when she’s interrupted by Bow and Glimmer barging in. She lies down with them on the ground, thinks for a moment, then stammers “I I need to go back to my room to uh... rest and clean up”, then adds with a nervous laugh. Glimmer says smilingly, “yeah, you need it. It’s been a long day! I'll teleport you there. Bow and I we'll stay back to check on the injured, and maybe plan a celebration party! Are you sure you don’t want to stay for that?” Adora tries to quickly think of an excuse, then gushes “No! You guys got it! Get on with it. We…. I need to get back” and follows with forced laugh. Glimmer teleport her and Catra back to Bright Moon, and leaves. <br/>Adora looks at Catra who releases a whistle and shoots a snarky comment “so this is your room? Huh looks like a giant chewed bubble gum”. Adora who still holding Catra’s hand, didn’t even hear that comment, she turns Catra to face her, holds her cheeks, pulls her in, and leans to kiss her; deeply, slowly, intensely, loaded with longing and lust. They stumble their way to the bed, fall on it, and look at each other for a minute. Adora pulls Catra up the bed, rubs her nose with hers, and whispers, “I’ve missed you so damn much”, before Catra gets a chance to respond, Adora gets back to kissing her passionately, and starts undressing her. Catra is humbled and turned on by Adora’s apparent thirst, she starts undressing Adora, who spread Catra’s legs in one quick move, and rests one of her thighs on hers, grinding their cunts, panting, groaning, Adora plants one hand on the pillow, pinning down Catra’s, toiling with passion, steals a look to Catra’s face who was twisting in pleasure, and feels herself getting too close to climaxing, whispers in Catra’s ear “I.. I love you.. I love you I love you” as she kisses her neck and ear, pants harder as she hears Catra gasping “Ad.. Adora, I’m.. I’m gonna cum”. Adora stops resisting her own orgasm, and they squirm together into each other’s arms. <br/>They laugh in relief when they’re done. Then Adora says softly “you asked what I wanted, Catra. I want you, I want you so damn much, I want you in every way, I want you for the rest of my life”. Catra smiles and buries her head into Adora’s neck, then says coyly a moment later, “marry me”. Adora moves her head back to look at Catra’s face in surprise, when Catra’s follows up, “would you want to?” Adora exclaims “yes! Yes I would!” </p>
<p>They lie down there for a while, cuddling, talking, and laughing. They talked about good memories, funny things the princesses do, about Adora’s vision of their future.<br/>Then Adora turns to Catra and start kissing her again. Catra smiles playfully, “ready for another round, aren’t you?” Adora nods and begs with her beautiful blues. Catra can never resist those. “My pleasure, princess” Catra jokes, and moves on top of her, studies her face with the satisfaction of a winner, makes her way across her muscular body, and starts eating her pussy with love and hunger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. On Mara’s ship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being at odds with someone you used to be tight to the hipbone with, is like getting to know someone all over again. Also, they have grown up a couple of years since then, and they have changed some with the things they learned, both from interactions with others, and about themselves and how they react. </p>
<p>This one-off (or not?) happens on Mara's ship, after Catra comes out to dinner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I left this part out in the previous chapter. But on a second thought, it would make more sense to have a re-acquaintance of Adora with Catra before the big confession. </p>
<p>I also think "saving the cat" episode did a great job depicting the intense emotions of Adora. So I will pass over that part and skip to the immediate aftermath.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Catra sent Glimmer over, Adora sees Glimmer and Bow together, and she feels an immense tug in her chest to also be with her significant other. She barely let her friends rest till she is hatching a plan with Entrapta. <br/>Part of her, though she doesn’t want to acknowledge, fears it might be too late already, and she might be going to collect a body, not save a person. <br/>That part is overtaken by another part, which is obnoxiously loud and disruptive, buzzing with questions over her relationship to Catra; what does saving Glimmer mean? What does Catra’s apology mean for their relationship? Does that mean they’re good again? And in what form? Friends? Sex partners? Does that mean there’s hope?!! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora is beside herself of both relief, excitement, and disbelief that Catra is finally safe and sound with her. Naturally, she can’t contain herself. She is much perplexed though; how should she act? What would she say? Can she jump back to being close as if nothing happened? Where is Catra emotionally now? What does she think? How is she feeling? Too many questions! </p>
<p>Well, the two have always been absolutely terrible in communicating, so that continued a while. At least that aspect of their relationship didn’t change. <br/>But then Catra did something that Adora would have never considered; she let her guard down again; and she came out of her room over dinner. <br/>Oh how warm and fuzzy Adora feels seeing Catra with the rest of her friends. Her heart expanded and is overflowing with all the soft love for Catra now. <br/>She steals glances over Catra throughout dinner; completely occupied with her. All the other sounds were mere formless noise in her ears. </p>
<p>Dinner is over, everyone started to make their way to their rooms, Adora gets up, loiters behind everybody else, waiting to see what Catra would do, she wants to talk to her, having no clue what she would say. All she knows, she wants to be engaged with her; in whatever way. <br/>She wanted to make a move; but Bow unknowingly cuts her off, as he embraces Catra sideways, and jokes: “you will sleep like a baby after this good meal, and no one will interrupt your rest this time”, stressing the last part as he looks back at Adora humorously.<br/>Adora holds the back of her neck in shame, and Catra gives her a shy smile. <br/>Bow escorts Catra to her room and leaves to his and Glimmers’. Adora moves in slow steps behind them. Looking at Catra who was standing in front of the door. <br/>Adora breaks the brief awkward silence that settled between the two standing in front of each other,<br/>Adora: So, you… it’s good that you joined us today <br/>Catra: Yeah I… they’re good people… and good food. Heh <br/>Adora: (forces a laugh) yeah, good chemicals we found on the ship. Still edible… I assumed. <br/>Catra smiles. <br/>It gets more awkward as they were trying to avoid talking about what really was on their minds. But Adora have way too many emotions to contain all of them for longer. So she reaches out to Catra’s hand, then doubts her decision, and immediately retracts it behind her ear. Then she tries to cover it up with more awkwardness as she blurts out, “I’ll… I’ll let you go to sleep now, you’re probably tired”. Then before Catra has a chance to reply, she gushes “It’s just.. I’m so happy you’re here”. And she fails to control herself any longer, she pulls Catra into a strong hug. Surprised Catra hesitates for a moment, then she hugs her back.<br/>They stay like that for a while, before they slowly break it off. <br/>Catra keeps her head down, thinking, then softly says “would you… would you want to stay with me tonight?”. Adora’s eyes widen in surprise, and she opens her mouth to reply, but Catra continues abruptly, “you don’t have to, I mean… I’m just doing you a favor you know, saving your time, since you were checking on me the whole time the other day”, she finished off jokingly with a smirk. Adora chuckles in embarrassment and holds Catra in excitement “of course I want to!” <br/>Catra pushes the door with her behind, holds Adora’s hand loosely, and guide them inside. <br/>Adora follows Catra’s steps with her eyes in disbelief, and the excitement of a child. Catra slides under the sheets, and Adora follows suit, rapidly tossing her outfit, as her heart almost beating out of her chest. She lies there stiffly next to Catra, on the narrow bed. Catra closes the gap between them to make Adora feel more comfortable touching her. Adora welcomes that and wraps her arm around Catra, who lays her head on her chest. <br/>They stay silent for a while, just taking it in. They haven’t shared the same bed in three years! Three lengthy, agonizing years.</p>
<p>Adora feeling her heart swarmed with all sorts of emotions, finally says “I thought I lost you over there. I was terrified out of my mind”. Catra buries her head deeper in Adora, and says almost tearfully, “well, you almost did”.<br/>Adora automatically holds Catra tighter, takes in her scent, and the feel of her, whispers “I’m never letting you go”. Then holds Catra’s face to hers, looks deeply in her eyes, moves her gaze to her mouth as an urge rises in her, hesitates to kiss her for a second, but Catra moves in without hesitation, in a passionate kiss. The kind that you knit your brows for, and breathe from your nose audibly as you’re trying to supply oxygen for your revving heart. <br/>Adora moves Catra on top of her, continue kissing her for a while, before she breaks off to take in Catra’s face, and to make sure this isn’t a dream. She smiles at her, and continue kissing her; slower, more lovingly; as she moves her hands freely up and down Catra’s back, who started to slightly grind herself against Adora. <br/>This doesn’t go unnoticed by Adora, who slides her hands under Catra’s underwear from the back, and pulls them off in one swift motion. Catra whimpers, and starts fondling Adora’s breasts. <br/>Adora moans when she feels Catra’s wetness, and moves her thigh faster against Catra’s cunt, who cums embarrassingly quickly. Adora feels exhilarated to see that, and how Catra bends over her, burying her face in her stomach, groaning, as she rides out her orgasm. <br/>She then immediately slides down on Adora. She’s been wanting to thank her properly for a while now. <br/>Adora gasps at the feeling of Catra’s mouth on her pussy. She, too, didn’t need much work at all before she shrunk on herself shuddering and moaning. <br/>Catra collapses down next to Adora, both exhaling loudly. And Adora cuddles tightly with Catra again, without a further word; just like how they used, back in the Horde. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They have personally grown quite a bit since their rift; yet they still have trouble verbally acknowledging their emotions to each other. Which leaves a room for a little bit of doubt, despite the passionate loving sex they have, and all other acts of care for each other. <br/>Plus, there’s all the devastating trauma still. <br/>Catra is much softer now though, she has brought down major walls in herself, swallowed her pride a few times already. And she is about to offer herself even more in the following days… </p>
<p>Next day, Catra feels more relaxed, and freer among the crew, and specially around Adora. She back to her normal self with her, sits on her lap teasingly, messing with Adora’s concentration and turning her on instantly.</p>
<p>Yet, there’s one last needed piece, the piece where she tells Adora that she loves her beyond words’ ability to describe; and that she is not just fooling around with her. <br/>She has a hard time telling when is the best moment to tell her. <br/>See, while she was being held captive on the alien ship, she decided that to hell with all that pride! Look where it got her! She might not see Adora again, and she would never know how she really felt for her.  <br/>But what if Adora didn’t have the same feeling for her? What if she didn’t want Catra for life like she wants her? What if Adora doesn’t choose wisely and fully embrace whatever the hell they have?<br/>Well, one thing Catra does know for sure; this time, she isn’t going to play wrong pointless self-protection games anymore. Well, at least she will try…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>